teenwolffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexander Garcia
Early Life Personality At first glance, Alexander appears to be quiet, reserved, and an introvert who prefers to spend his time alone. In some cases this is true but for the majority of the time it is quite the opposite. While he does prefer to be by himself, he has no problem interacting with others though he has admitted that he finds it easier to be around people he knows. Physical Appearance Alexander has the appearance of a young man in his late twenties described as being rather handsome in a somewhat rugged way and is often admired by many females for his physical looks. Years of vigorous training and working out has caused his form to be well toned, muscular and lean. His broad shoulders, as well as the way he bears himself with great dignity, gives him an intense, intimidating air that many find difficult to ignore. His hair is spiky and typically kept short with it often looking messy as it refuses to be styled in any way and a defining feature being the color of his eyes; they are a warm dark chocolate brown with a ring of gold surrounding the pupils. Another noticeable feature about his physical features is his height as he noticeably taller then many others his age, standing above average height at 6 ft 1 inch. His voice is strong and confident with a subtle accent that many find to be sexy especially when he is trying to be seductive as it gives his voice a mysterious seductive tone. He also has an pleasantly strong earthly scent mixed with the faint hint of the ocean. Powers and Abilities Powers As a Hellhound/Werewolf hybrid, Alexander possesses all the innate powers of both supernatural species though to a much greater degree then either due to the hybrid vigor. Due to his status as an Alpha and having a full pack, this makes him even more powerful * Shapeshifting: As a Hellhound-Werewolf Hybrid, that combines the traits of a Hellhound and Werewolf though due to his hellhound side being more dominant then his werewolf side, he resembles a Hellhound in appearance with some of the characteristics of an alpha werewolf. This includes glowing fiery dark crimson eyes signifying his alpha status and fingers tipped with dangerously sharp claws that are different from those of other supernatural creatures as they are darker in color, longer and with a texture similar to that of volcanic rock. He also has fangs as is associated with other supernatural creatures with a set of fangs replacing his canines while another smaller pair grows behind them though when it comes to his bottom jaw all of them become fangs with his canines being longer then the rest. His skin takes the appearance of black volcanic rock with veins of molten lava running through it which gives off heat. His voice also becomes deeper with an underlying growl * Advanced Shapeshifting: * Super Strength: As a hybrid, Alexander is incredibly strong and is physically superior then any human and most supernatural creatures with his strength level ranges between forms. In human form, Alexander was able to fully stop a large tanker truck that had just initiated its brakes, can break steel chains and rip a first aid kit box from a wall. When transformed, Alexander's strength increases significantly. * Super Speed: Like most supernatural creatures, Alexander is very fast and can easily run much faster than the most athletic human beings with his status as a hybrid making him one of fastest creatures. In human form, * * as during the run he is invisible for the human eyes while even other shapeshifters and supernatural creatures have an extremely difficult time seeing him. He is able to accelerate his movements to over short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see and seamlessly appear behind someone without even physically moving his body. When running across long distances, he appears as a vibrating blur of motion. He can move so fast that everything else, when compared to him, appears to be moving in slow motion. His reflexes are enhanced in an similar fashion as his brain can process moving objects much better than humans can, allowing him to catch projectiles in mid-air and doge speeding bullets before he can be hit. * was able to keep up with the Beast of Gevaudan and outrun a car. The Hellhound speed is best demonstrated when the Beast attempts to lay a trap; after figuring out what the Beast was trying to accomplish, Cerberus chased after the Beast, moving so quickly that he was only visible as a blur of pure fire. * Due to him being a Hybrid, Michael's speed greatly exceeds both Lycan and Vampire, allowing him to move faster than the eye can see, and can move several metres in less than a second, in a manner akin to teleportation * * Even having just turned, a Hybrid's speed surpasses that of both a Vampire and a Lycan, with their movements being the fastest of any immortal species. Hybrids are able to move from one place to another faster than the eye can see with extreme ease. * Super Agility: * Super Durability and Endurance: Whether he is in his human form or transformed, Alexander possesses amazing endurance as he was able to take being shot several times and remained unfazed by it though he did show annoyance. * Hybrids can easily sustain gunshots, being stabbed and endure high falls. They can also withstand strikes, blows and other wounds by other superhumanly strong beings, and still be able to fight back. Hybrids can also hold their breath for several minutes and remain calm through stressful or painful situations * Allison Argent even shot him in the skull with a crossbow bolt, and he simply hissed and pulled it out without even being slightly or temporarily incapacitated. The Kanima-Chimera Tracy Stewart's skin was shown to be impenetrable to conventional human weapons; only substances like a shapeshifter's claws or Kira Yukimura's magically-empowered katana could wound it, as evidenced when Alan Deaton's scalpel snapped upon contact with her skin without leaving a scratch on her * Super Stamina: * Heightened Senses: Alexander has extremely sensitive senses of sight, hearing and smell. His eyesight is refined beyond the ordinary 20/20 spectrum which allows him to see stars even on a cloudy night, perceive others across many kilometers and can see in complete darkness and across large distances, track scents for up to several miles and can hear whispered conversations across great distances and from out of buildings with ease as well as the heartbeat of a person across hundreds of meters. He can also identify a person's emotional state and sense sexual desire through scent. These abilities help him fight at night, hear approaching enemies and locate missing people by scent. He can also use his eyes to see supernatural phenomenons that humans and some other supernatural creatures can't see. * Accelerated Healing: Alexander possesses an powerful accelerated healing ability when compared to other supernatural creatures that allows him to have the ability to heal rapidly better and extremely quicker from any wounds and various injuries with much greater speed and efficiency than humans, many shapeshifters and other supernatural creatures but still feels the pain of a wounds before it heals. This enables him to heal from virtually any injuries aside from those that cut of the brain stem such as decapitation. He is capable of healing from severe slashes and puncture wounds within a matter of seconds to minutes to hours depending on the severity of the wounds. He is also capable of regenerating lost limbs via shifting as long as the wound is still fresh. He can snap his bones back into place after being broken and fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds and torso impalement after a few minutes/seconds whereas humans take months to years to recover from similar injuries. This Healing Factor also allows him to be completely immune to conventional illnesses, diseases, viruses and infections as his immune system is 10x more aggressive than a normal human. This together with his healing factor defends him from any infections, allowing him to be effective at all times without impaired or rendered helpless. Due to Alexanders hellhound nature, his cellular regeneration is tied to his fire manipulation powers in which his wounds will literally smoke from the inside out as the tissue is regenerated although he is able to stop this in order to blend in with others. Despite his young age, Alexander has developed a mastery of control over his healing factor to an extent that he can choose which wounds to heal and, if necessary, slow down or even completely stop his wounds from healing in order to give people the impression he is still injured. Despite this healing factor, it can become a drawback due to his body healing so fast that objects such as bullets can and will remain stuck in his body thus forcing him or another to physically injure him to take the object out. * Pain Absorption: As part werewolf, Alexander has the ability to absorb the pain from animals, humans and other creatures through physical contact usually done by touching the person who is in pain or the injured body part and drawing the pain into himself which manifests as his veins darkening as his body processes it. He is able to take a persons pain completely unlike some who can only "take the edge off". * Memory Transference: Alexander is able to view another persons memories, share his memories with another or even suppress/remove memories entirely. This is done by piercing the back of the persons neck and entering their mind. * Animal Instincts: Alexander is a apex predator and as such he can assert dominance over other animals such as dogs, cats, deer, etc. He can use this ability to force them to be quiet, leave the area of to stand down if they are acting aggressively. As a result, these animals can often be frightened by his presence. He also has natural animal instincts that allow him to think as true animals do and is more in-tune with theses instincts than others. * Alpha Roar: As an Alpha, Alexander has the ability to use his roar to either scare away other creatures, normal or supernatural, of a low rank or to force them in or out of their transformation. He is also able to empower or weaken members of his pack. He also has been shown capable of simply applying the force of his alpha roar to his words. * Power Granting: As an Alpha, Alexander is able to turn humans into shapeshifters, typically Beta werewolves and through "The Bite" or if his claws pierce the skin deep enough. * Healing Disrupting: As an Alpha werewolf, Alexander has the ability to cause wounds in Beta or Omega-level werecreatures that partially disrupted their regenerative abilities and thus caused them to take longer to heal than normal. He also is able to further the damage he inflicts by using his thermokinesis to increase the temperature of his claws. * High Body Temperature: Though not necessarily a power in its own right, Alexander has an body temperature of about 108°F. This allows him to withstand very cold weather and makes it difficult for him to become overheated which in turn makes it hard for him to get sick. However this also makes it very difficult for him to go to an hospital when any other person would be dead * Pyrokinesis/Thermokinesis: As part hellhound Alexander possesses the ability to produce extremely hot flames from his body which he can use for defense or offense. He can use it to burn bodies, enhanced his fighting by using flaming fists to hit opponents, use his flames as a shield to protect others without harming them, etc. He can also generate extreme heat without the use of his flames in order to increase the temperature of a room or to heat up objects. He is able to make his flames hot enough to incinerate and reduce a person to ashes in seconds although this is normally when feeling intense emotions * Fire Immunity: Due to his pryokinetic and thermokinetic ability, Alexander is completely immune to the effects of heat and fire which in turn makes him immune to being harmed by both though his clothes are still vulnerable to burning. This was shown multiple times such as when he was caught in an explosion and walked out perfectly fine aside from his clothes melting * Harbinger Connection: Due to being part Hellhound, Alexander has an connection with other Harbingers of Death specifically other Hellhounds and Banshees. Through this connection he is able to gather information from others when there's a body he needs to deal with or to give him other warnings if necessary. Likewise he can also locate others whenever they are in trouble * Premonitions: '''Due to his hellhound heritage, Alexander is part of the Harbinger Connection and can experience premonitions (most often in the form of dreams, but they can also occur when Alexander is awake) that depict the future in which he is retrieving the bodies of dead supernaturals and bringing them to the Nemeton to be burned in his ritual. However, since the future is ever-changing, those who are dead in Alexander's dream may not end up that way if the event that caused their death can be stopped. * '''Supernatural Immunity: Like Banshees and Hellhounds, Alexander is immune to several types of supernatural phenomenon as a result of his hellhound heritage. Electricity, including that produced by Kitsune and Chimeras with electrokinetic abilities have no effect on Alexander nor will Kanima venom paralyze him like it does other humans and supernatural creatures. He is also immune to Mountain Ash due in part because his pyrokinesis can literally burn out the mystical energy that creates the barrier. Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combat: * Weaknesses As a hybrid, Alexander has very few weaknesses * Intense Emotions: While Alexander typically has excellent control over both his transformations and emotions, those such as anger, fear, stress or any other sensation that increases the heart rate can cause an involuntarily transformation. * Physical Trauma: While Alexander is able to withstand much more trauma then any human and most supernatural creatures and/or shape-shifter, to much of it can eventually weaken and force him back into his human form. * Piercing Scream: * Mountain Ash: Though Alexander is generally immune to mountain ash while transformed or using his pyrokinesis, his human form isn't. * Wild Hunt Connection- As part hellhound, Alexander has an connection to the Wild Hunt and Ghost Riders. As such it is possible that Ghost Riders and those with the power of the Ghost Riders are able exert some control over him while Ghost Rider weapons such as their pistols might be able to temporarily deactivate Alexander's powers by forcing him to revert back to human form. Due to his werewolf side, Alexander is able to resist a Ghost Riders control over him for extended periods of times with sometimes multiple ones needed to control him and several bullets are needed to deactivate Alexander's powers. * Salt- Salt serves as a barrier to not only ward a space against Hellhounds or create a trap to capture them but can also be used to modify behavior as well. When used correctly, salt can form a almost impenetrable barrier that no Hellhound can cross. For unknown reasons, not even a Hellhounds flames are able to destroy the substance. It can also be used in weapons such as coating a blade with it or loading it into a gun cartridge and firing at a hellhound which will harm and weaken it though it won't kill. However, if a line of salt is broken by any means the hellhound can pass through it. Salt lines can only be broken by creatures that it does not affect. Due to being an hybrid, Alexander is less susceptible to being harmed by salt then regular hellhounds though being attacked by large amounts of it will eventually weaken him to the point that he will be forced out of his Hybrid form. Also, salt barriers will be able repel, trap or capture him but only temporarily as he will eventually be able to break through it. Equipment Relationships Quotes * "The Banshee's wail. God, I hoped I would never hear that sound again." (Alexander after hearing Lydia scream) * "I never wanted to be part of a pack, much less anyones Alpha but what was I suppose to do? I couldn't just leave them so I gave them the choice of being turned. In the end they accepted it."(Alexander regarding his decision of turning Cayden and Marina) * "Have I mentioned I've had a rotten couple of months?" Trivia Gallery Parrish's hellhound form 2.png|Alexander transformed (Back) Original.gif|Alexander using his flames... Tumblr o2hjbhNGIR1v2ew56o1 500.gif|...to burn through mountain ash 748002e111afb3b6bc92b1e07e40128b.jpg|Alexander's claws Category:Males Category:Male Category:Shape-Shifter Category:Original Characters Category:Werewolf Characters